Return
by loveydovedove
Summary: Kagome left ten years ago, because she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo. What happens when she returns? Will she stay? Read Return to find out! yes i no i suck at summaries..........


Title: Return

Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo and leaves. Ten years later, she returns, what will happen?

Disowner: I do looks at lawyers NOT own Inuyasha or anything I mention here!! grumbles

"talking"

'thinking'

On with the fic!!

'It's been 10 long yrs. since I've seen them all, I wonder if they're okay. Do they miss me? Will they remember me? I hope so.' Kagome was sitting by the well thinking. She really wanted to go back, but since that day, she just couldn't bring herself to.

_Flashback_

_Kagome was sitting by the camp fire cooking ramen. Inuyasha had gone Kami knows where, Sango and Miroku were talking, and Shippo was playing with Kiarra (sp?). _

"_I'm done!! Come and get it!!" Everyone at camp shot up. When they finished they put their trash in the bag Kagome kept with her so they wouldn't litter. _

"_Inuyasha hasn't returned yet, I wonder if Kagome is okay." Shippo said to Miroku and Sango._

"_I can hear you guys." Kagome said getting annoyed._

"_Oh, sorry" they all replied._

_Kagome stayed up waiting for Inuyasha. After about an hour, she got up to look for him. Finally after a long walk she saw him and Kikyo embracing. _

"_Inuyasha, Do you care about my reincarnation?" Kikyo said._

"_Of course not my love, why?" Inu replied._

"_Because I want to live again, if you kill her and I get the rest of my soul I'll be alive."_

"_Okay I will kill her." He said._

_Kagome couldn't believe her ears. He was going to kill her!! She ran to the well, jumped in, and sealed it._

_With Inuyasha _

_Inuyasha was in a trans like state, he had no idea what was going on. Then he snapped out of it. He realized that he was holding Kikyo. 'wtf is going on here.' All he remembered was that he was going to tell Kagome his true feelings, and went to tell Kikyo he was not going to hell with her. He pushed her away and screamed "What are you doing to me? Why am I hugging you?! Get away from me!!" _

"_What do you mean? You were hugging me!!" Kikyo couldn't believe her ears! ' He is supposed to love me!' "Don't you love me?"_

"_No! I love Kagome!"_

"_Well that's to late you should've told her! She saw us ha!" _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I put you under a spell, you told me you would kill her for me!" _

"_You bitch!!" He killed her. _

'_I've got to find Kagome!' He ran to the well. He couldn't pass through!! 'Dammit she must have sealed it. I can't go without her!'_

_End flashback_

'I'm going to go!' With that she unsealed and, jumped into the well.

"Wow, I forgot how clean the air is here!" she said out loud while climbing out of the well. "Omg, there's the tree Inuyasha was sealed to." She walked towards the Sacred Tree.'Inuyasha' she thought.

With Inu

He was resting in the Sacred Tree, when he sensed something coming towards him. He opened one eye to see who it was. There was a women, in her mid twenties sitting under the tree. She was mumbling something to herself. He knew he had to meet Sango and Miroku soon at Kaede's but, that could wait. He jumped down and landed in front of the women.

"Ahhh!! SIT!!" she screamed. "Dammit Inuyasha, you scared the crap outta me!!"

"K-Kagome" he said.

"No, it's me Koga who doya think it is!!"

"What! Aren't you scared that I might kill you!!"

Her eyes went wide, "What? Your gonna kill me?" That was all she could say. Her eyes started watering.

He smelt salt. "Wait d-d-don't cry!! I was just saying! I thought you would be afraid of me. Kikyo put me under a spell, she made me say something about me killing you for her, which would never happen, I mean, I love you!!" 'crap' he didn't mean to say the last part.

She fell down and started sobbing. "I-I l-l-love you too!!Wait! You mean I left for ten years thinking that if I came back you would kill me!! I stayed away from my best friends and the one I love because of her!! Where is that bitch?! I'm gonna kill her!!"

"Uhhh... I already killed her."

"What? Why?"

"Because, she made you leave."

Oh..." she blacked out.

'What just happened? Oh nevermind I have to get her to Kaede's!' He gently picked her and ran to Kaede's.

"Kaede!!"

"What is it child? You do not have to scream. I am right here."she replied.

"Inuyasha? Who is that?" asked Shippo, Sango, and Miroku pointing to Kagome.

"Duh, it's Kags!!" inu replied saying it as if it were the most obvious(Sp?) thing in the world.

"K-K-K-K" they all said.

"Yes, Kagome!"he replied.

"Uggggghhhh..." Kags said. (k if you noticed its getting annoying typing out all their names so 4 now on they shall b nown az Kags, Inu, Sag, Ship, and Mir k?)

"Kags!!" they all said.

"What, Oh i'm fine!"

"Kags! Guess what!! Mir and I have had a baby! His name is Arashi! He is two yrs. old and his first word was dada!! Oh, and Ship has a girlfriend! Her name is Yuzu! Also Inu went to the well everyday!"

"Wow, you two finally did it huh? Oh and congrats Ship! Inu that is so sweet! she said as she hugged Inu. He hugged her back.

" Ummm.. Kags will you marry me and be my mate?" he pulled out a ring. She started to tear up "Wait! I know that it is a little fast so it's ok."

"You idiot of course I will!! I love you!!"

6 yrs later...

"Kyo, Karin, Ichigo, get your butts here this instant!" yelled an annoyed Kags.

"Okay!" they all said. ( if u didnt realize those 3 are inus and kags kids)

"Who broke this vase?" she said.

"Daddy did!!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Yes honey!"

"SIT SIT SIT!!" they all heard three crashes.

"OUCH!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!" yelled Inu.

"You broke my vase!!"

"I did not!"

"What, oh, I'm sorry!"

"KIDS!!"

"Uh-oh"

The end

plz comment plz plz plz I'm begging you it took me 2 hr 2 write this 2 write this!! THANKS OH BTW I'M GONNA MAKE A SEQUEL..


End file.
